


His heir

by liliaeth



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good guys don't always win, when Peter is made a Thunderbolt, Norman Osborn gets the one thing he's always wanted, an heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His heir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BOF Oddity

 

 

He'd always kept good connections with the people in Washington. He made sure to keep them happy, to keep them in need of him and to make sure they were in his debt. All that now resulted in giving him the one thing he wanted most in the world. 

Peter Parker, in his power, under his control. 

Parker was a fugitive now, a wanted criminal and as such, he fell under Thunderbolts guidelines. Stark could complain all he wanted, but Parker was his, for at least a year. Oh he wouldn't be allowed to kill him directly, the government made sure of that. But it's not like he wanted the boy to die. He wanted him broken, shattered, not dead. 

If Parker were to be broken, be could be remade, turned into the son that Norman had wanted him to be, the suitable replacement for Harry. Gabriel and Sarah were alright, but flawed, Peter on the other hand was perfect, had been from the start. 

Parker was a challenge and once he'd broken him, he'd be able to turn him into the kind of man he should be. 

Peter was dragged in wearing shackles. The nanobots still to be inserted. Norman had wanted to do that bit himself. Peter stood there in front of the desk, so seemingly small, yet he made everyone around him fade into nothingness. Peter lifted his chin to see the hate in his eyes. 

Parker had surrendered for May and Mary Jane's sake, to give them immunity for his sins. Norman could respect that, family mattered. Peter would come to understand the true meaning of that once he'd given up his illusions of good and evil.

One of his assistants brought in the injection capsules with the nanobots that would work as Peter's leash. Norman placed the gun against Peter's neck, waiting for the boy to flinch, but Parker didn't. He wouldn't, not with him in the room.

The nanobots inserted, Norman grabbed Peter before he fell as the bots filled up the boy's bloodstream and set in place a cage stronger than any metallic bars. Norman gently caressed his cheek, whispering soothing words. He understood how the nanobots had to feel to the boy, his boy. He let Peter sit on one of the chairs in his office for a second, before sending him to his room. The black costume seemed to frail and would make him look too much like Venom, so Norman ordered for a new one to be made. Something that was close enough to the original; so the kids could recognize it; but at the same time it had to be different enough to mark it as his. Black and red. He didn't think he could get away with making it purple and green.

He didn't spend all his time on Parker of course; most of his time had to go towards running the Thunderbolts. Making sure that Baldwin didn't cause too much trouble and keeping an eye on Bullseye's recovery. He just made sure that he didn't let Songbird get too close to Parker. If that woman got the chance, she'd ruin everything.

Moonstone would help of course, but he wasn't sure that he could trust her form of help. So instead he played his own game. He made sure that Parker wasn't sent out on missions yet, Parker would rebel if they were sent after unregistered heroes, and if they sent him after actual threats, he'd like it too much. He couldn't risk that either. 

So instead Parker sat in his small room and played tic tac toe. It was there that Norman visited him. He made sure he was the only one that did. He was the only one that talked to Parker, the only voice Parker heard, the only face he saw. He was the one in charge of every second of Peter's oh so limited life and the only source for information on dear May and Mary Jane. 

He doled it out as sparsely as he could, making the boy hunger for every tidbit of news on his loved ones. It wasn't easy, Parker didn't trust him, didn't like him, but it was nice to see him start depending on him. 

Then one day he let Gargan and Parker have a training exercise and made sure to ignore cutting in with Gargan's leash. Parker won, but his injuries sent him back to his room. Norman made sure he was the one offering Parker relief from the pain. Peter was his boy, and no one but him deserved to touch him. 

By the time he was finally let out, Parker was grateful for the exercise. Norman made sure that the hero involved, was someone Parker would feel good about taking out. Someone like Cardiac went in against every each one of Peter's delicate sensibilities. 

So when Peter returned he wasn't feeling as guilty as he could have been. Medications helped with that as well. After all, as the only person bringing Peter his food, nobody was keeping an eye on what additives Norman added to Peter's potatoes or vegetables.

It wasn't easy to break through defenses that had been built up for over a dozen years. Norman didn't mind, the easier Peter was to break, the less worthy he'd be of Norman's attentions. 

But break he did, as Norman one day had the happy moment of being able to tell him that May had died and watch Peter shatter under the news. He wondered for a second if he could get someone on the outside to take out the Watson girl, but he decided not to. If she was dead, then so was the last grip they had on keeping Parker here. It wouldn't matter how many shackles or leashes or walls they put around him, once Watson was gone, so would Parker be. 

It was the only thing that kept the damn woman alive. 

Norman knelt down next to Peter and petted his cheek, Peter batted him away, but the drug had been wearing away at his resistance, making him pliable to suggestions. So when Norman suggested a way to get over the pain, it was only Peter's mind that set up any fight. Peter's body on the other hand welcomed gentle touching and warm flesh touching its own. 

When they were finished and Peter lay on the bed bleeding, Norman sat down beside him and petted his thigh. "Good boy." He whispered. "This is our secret." He didn't bother to call a medic, Peter would heal and for now the bleeding would be a reminder of all that Norman could do to him now. Of all that Norman could do for him. 

He pressed a button and video surveillance went back to normal, ignoring the loop he'd place into the system before entering the room. And all the guards did was smirk at him. He didn't tell them that Peter was off limits. He didn't have to. 

The next mission sent them up against the Psionex, a bunch of psychopathic vigilantes created by some moron thinking to make his own superheroes. Peter went through them like a knife through butter. And all the time the drugs wasted away at his inhibitions.

Nobody cared what Norman did. Nobody cared about seeing Peter wake up more exhausted than he'd been before getting to bed. Nobody but Norman. Norman was there to hold Peter's hand as he woke up from his nightmares, to give him soup when he got a cold. Nobody but Norman cared when Peter screamed as Norman held him down and came inside of him. 

And if Peter fought, all Norman had to do was say the name, Mary Jane and Peter would stop. Peter would climb on Norman as told and settle down on Norman's cock and penetrate himself until Norman panted with need and felt ready to go. 

It was the happiest days of his life and they made their year pass like nothing before it ever had. Peter stared at him at the end of it, and Norman told him they were going. Europe was waiting for them and people would know there was nothing to stop the Osborn family. Not now that he had his true heir. 

The end 

 


End file.
